Himistu No Kokoro
by Emona DragonDancer
Summary: Himistu No Kokoro--Secret of the Heart


Himistu No Kokoro  
  
By Emona DragonDancer  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Emona: I'm baaack! And with a new story. And I even managed to drag Jin and Touya here too!  
  
Touya: ........  
  
Jin:.....  
  
Rest of YYH Cast: ....  
  
Emona: Whoa...who died?  
  
Kurama: Kuwabara.  
  
Emona: THANK VALBAZZARD! (a/n: the fire dragon king from Slayers. Dun own him!)  
  
Emona: Um...anyone up for a drink?  
  
Yusuke: I'll take a root beer.  
  
Emona: here. *accidently hands Yusuke a cabernet of Dragonwine* (I actually grabbed this one off one of my other fics)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Yaoumei-gumi and the rest of the Itsuki residence where in the kitchen or out in the living room.  
  
"So tell me again, Sumire," said Tsubaki, the mother in the house, " It's Yusuke Urameshi who's staying here, right?"  
All she got was a nod from Sumire, who then left to the front room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Kuwabara was mumbling things about a scary gothic woman while he, the other Tentai, Jin, Touya, Chuu, and Rinku walked towards the large house, which was home to the Itsuki Family.  
  
"Sumire..." Rinku rolled his eyes in thought, "is she friends with a Kurin and Masuki?"  
  
Yusuke nodded several times. "Uh huh. Let's see here...Sumire's a bit of a tease, Cassandra's a gothic chick-Kuwabara, why are looking at me like that?-Masuki's an ice queen, and Kurin's....well...Kurin always only wants a good challenge....that's all I can say about her..."  
  
"Ah...Masuki? As in Masuki Suishou?" said Chuu, drinking some booz. "I know that lass...I know Kurin, too. Hard to describe her pers'ality, eh?" He hiccuped. "Yep...that lovely lass Masuki is one heck of a beauty..."  
  
"Can't argue there." Agreed Yusuke. "Sumire's a hot chick too. And here we are."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Okuda, Sumire's father was making some waffles in the kitchen while Masuki was making some lemonade and Kurin was making french toast sticks. Suddenly, the back kitchen door swung open.  
  
"Alright, peoples! The leader of your house guests has arrived!" Yusuke walked in loudly followed by the others. ("leader..?" muttered Touya)  
  
"Howdy, Yusuke." Said Okuda. "What kind of waffles would you like? I've got Raspberry, Blueberry, and Strawberry." "Hm...how 'bout Halle Berry?"  
Okuda looked at him for minute than the both burst into a fit of laughs. Tsubaki, Kurin, and Masuki looked at the two oddly.  
  
Masuki picked up one of her glasses of lemonade. "And to think, Sumire doesn't believe me when I say her parents are insane..." she took a sip of the drink.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and Sumire came in yet again. "Hello, Yusuke."  
  
"Hey, foxy." Said Yusuke mockingly.  
  
"...I see you haven't changed..." Sumire muttered under her breath. 'Foxy' was Yusuke's nickname for her. For some reason he saw her personality similar to a fox's. Alright...so she was one...sort of. She also had a cinnimon red fox spirit that slept in her bookbag while pretending to be a plush toy while Sumire's parents and siblings were around.  
  
"Has anyone seen Cassandra?" Sumire asked irritably. "I've searched the whole house and her trademark tree."  
  
Tsubaki tapped the spatula she was holding on the counter in thought. "Well...I think I saw her leave the house earlier this morning. When I asked her where she was going, she didn't answer."  
  
Kurin let out a chuckle while sprinkling a mix of sugar and cinnamon on the french toast sticks. "Nothing to be surprised 'bout, Tsubaki. The only one goth-girl talkes to is Sumire and sometimes Masuki and myself." It was true. Cassandra usually talked most to Sumire and girls, though it was Sumire half the time. She and Kurin weren't exactly best friends, but didn't hate each other either. They just had too many differences and it was miracle to go through a day without hearing the two argue about something. Sumire sighed. Then she remembered Yusuke. "Oh...that's right...Masuki, let's show these guys to their rooms."  
  
Masuki blinked slowly. "Alright. The lemonade can wait-"  
  
"Hold on." Said Kuwabara. "We're not sharing rooms with any of you...girls are we?"  
  
"Nice try." Said Kurin, Masuki, and Sumire simoultaneously. They all had too much experience in life and could recognized a person who was at least the slightest pervert in an instant. It didn't take long at all to catch Kuwabara.  
  
Upstairs, Sumire and Masuki had finished assigning rooms. Starting from the first door on the right wall, Kurama shared with Hiei ; Yusuke with Kuwabara ; Jin with Touya ; and Rinku with Chuu.  
Of course all the rooms had two separate beds. The girls had to share rooms too. Sumire with Cassandra and Masuki with Kurin. The rest of the residence had their own rooms. But there was no objections from the girls about that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Later in the evening found Kurama and Touya playing dominos with Okuda. Jin was on the sofa watching. During the middle of the game, a little girl no older than five game downstairs and asked Okuda to teach her how to play the game. Okuda has replied by saying, "Sure...but my feet are kinda cold. Can you run upstairs and get my slippers?"  
  
The young girl, Aiko, however shook her head. "No. Sumire told me you'd try this." For such a young girl she could speak pretty clearly.  
  
Okuda blinked. Kurama chuckled quietly and Touya sniggered under his breath. "Try what?" Okuda asked.  
  
"Making me find something to keep me busy. Sumire says you did it to her too."  
Okuda sweatdropped and walked out the room muttering something along the lines of, "That Sumire's always letting Aiko know these things...teenagers..."  
  
Kurama and Touya looked at each other, shrugged, and began a new game.  
  
Kurin and Masuki walked into the room. They noticed the game of dominos and sat down on the sofa where they got a good view.  
  
"Dominos really is a game played inside this house at least once a day..." said Kurin. Masuki nodded and sighed. "Might as well watch though. Sumire's still out looking for Cassandra. If she were here we could play a game of chess or something."  
  
"Sumire...she's the woman with the black hair and dark orchid eyes, right?" said Kurama, placing a double-blank domino on the table. "15 points."  
  
Kurin nodded. "Mmmm-hmm. I dun see why she even bothers looking for the goth-girl. Cassandra's never easy to find. Even for Sumire."  
  
"If anyone can find Cassandra when she's out, it's Sumire." Masuki remarked. She wasn't lying. Cassandra was a woman who moved with a deadly grace and was capable of giving death glares that Hiei would be proud of. She was usually seen out in a tree, anywhere dark, or in the room that she and Sumire lived in. In spite of what Kurin said, usually Sumire could find her with ease. But Cassandra had to be in very sour mood if Sumire couldn't find her.  
Masuki sighed and looked out the window. The sight of storm clouds surprised her. "A storm in the middle of Summer?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Emona: I'm not sure if that's a good cliffy or not, but what the heck.  
  
Touya: *waves hand in front of Yusuke's face*  
  
Emona: As it turned out, I gave Yusuke a cabernet of my Dragonwine and he found the whole stash....I'd say he's gonna be drunk for at least two weeks...if he don't die first. Dragonwine's not good for humans.  
  
Yusuke: I concur *hic* I mean, concrete.*hic* Ergh.....  
  
Kurama: Well, read and review!  
  
Yusuke: *mishears Kurama* Dun bother beggin' for mercy ya little....  
  
Jin: Wow. Urameshi reminds me of Chuu when he drinks too much booz...  
  
Touya: You're not lying.  
  
Hiei: Hopefully he'll be at least a little sober by the next update... 


End file.
